The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include an air intake system and a crankcase ventilation system. The air intake system may include a conduit to provide air to an intake manifold that is independently formed from the crankcase ventilation system. As a result, the conduit may need to be routed around the crankcase ventilation system, resulting in packaging and design constraints for the air intake system and the crankcase ventilation system.